The Dance
by Annie Park
Summary: Raph dancing? Really? That's new. And funny. POV April. [One-Shot.] Sorry for the grammar errors! INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Dance.**

 **Author's Note:** Hey. This idea was around my head because, well, I actually dreamed. And I got up in the morning with a smile on my face because I knew what was going to write and because it had been a lovely dream.

About the songs on the fic. I mention all and I say of who they are, and well, obviously they are not mine. I'm not sure exactly are the songs that Mikey April listen, but I think so, and they are the ones that were in my dream, so I had to write them down.

I love so much these three subjects. Obsession-On. Haha.

Without further ado: Enjoy and review!

 **Disclaimer:** Ugh. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! But I would wish. :D

* * *

I looked to the side and reached out. My hand made a motion U and reached out to touch the button. I increased the volume of music and I threw it back in the chair, my feet dangling from the armrest.

"You have good music, Mikey." I said.

He chuckled and kept moving their feet to the beat of the song. I don't remember the name but I know it was of Avicii.

"What is the name of the song?" I asked, over the volume of the chorus.

"The Days." He answered.

I raised my arms and spun at an uneven pace, in an uncoordinated movement. I liked dance of this form.

"You two," I looked sideways and saw Raph. Spike was holding on his shoulder, and a piece of lettuce peeking between his green fingers. "Why make so much noise?"

I smiled. The truth is that Mikey always got my immature side and that pleased me. I know he isn't stupid and knows how to he behaves when you must, in complicated situations, but most of the time he enjoyed being a teenager and I loved to follow him. It's not like I have many friends like him: cool.

"Hey, Raph!" I sat on the couch and gave him a nudge with my fist. He growled. "Why don't you dance with us?"

Mikey laughed behind us.

I always thought that if Mikey was human and he could accompany me to the dances and meetings, he would always be the _life of the party._

"Raph?" Mikey stopped dancing and put his hands in front, pointing to his brother with both. "Dance?" His voice sounded funny under the sound of the song.

I also thought that if Raph was human probably he would not be the type of parties. Unless they had alcohol in it. I guess it would be kind of bad guy with green eyes that is misunderstood and love to all the girls for his body and his attitude jerk. I also think it would be sweet at heart, but only in the background. And yes, I think Raph drink or smoke it if he was human, but I don't have arguments to prove it. Mikey would be kind of athlete who would be invited to all the parties, with angelic smile and sweet and funny attitude.

I guess that they would be pursued by the girls and I would be lucky to be your typical single best friend.

I feel lucky to be your only best friend, anyway.

"Raph dances like he had cockroaches inside the shell," Mikey said, laughing.

For some reason, the idea made me laugh. Maybe it was because he used the word _cockroaches_ in the prayer and Donnie had already told me of his unusual dislike to them. Although I can't blame him, I also hate the cockroaches. _Raph, you are justified,_ I thought but didn't say.

I didn't laugh, in fact. I turned my head to Raph and he had this sinister look in his eyes when he is about to hit something. And I hope, (I know his streak), he didn't hit me.

However, I found that he was smiling and, after a few seconds, he started to laugh. It was an ironic, mocking laughter. And I was surprised, anyway.

The song was over and continued _Tremor_ of Martin Garrix. So, somehow, I felt a shiver down my spine when he laughed with that background music.

Not that he had anything wrong, but both (he and the song) together seemed like a _"bomb"._

"I dance better than you, head shell," said Raphael, smiling smug. It was down to Spike, who moved the legs with smug face. I guess dearly he loved Raph so much.

It isn't disconcerting, I also love him as king if he feed me every day and give me cute smiles. I love him anyway, but I wanted to reaffirm.

"Oh, yeah? He dances better than you, Mikey?" I said, turning to look at Mikey in front. He turned off the music and then scratched his head in a nervous movement.

"Well," he murmured. "I would not say that dances better than me, but Raph is really good." He laughed. "Just kidding, Raphie. You don't need to make a fuss."

I smiled. I was so stubborn that seriously wanted to see Raph dance. Not because he thought it was bad, it's actually because I thought it was very good and I really wanted to see him. Because, go to: How many times you see Raphael dancing _Tremor_?

"Hey, Raph. If you're so great, why don't you dance with us?" I urged.

He shook his head, amused.

"No. But thank you redhead. I have better things to do."

I laughed in an attempt not to seem rude.

"Oh, come on," I stretched my foot to give a tap on the knee. "I need a dancing master."

Immediately, Mikey jumped, offended.

"Hey! I'm better than Raphie!"

I gave my head a journey of ninety degrees and looked above the sofa. I winked as a sign that he understands my plan. He could only lean forwards, in confusion.

I turned both eyes and Mikey gave a smile similar of Cheshire cat, in understanding.

I laughed.

"And what do you say?" I asked to Raph.

He smiled, showing teeth. He wrinkled his mask so that it looked both eyebrows arching.

"Nope. Better, I'll pass."

I snorted.

"Ugh," I mumbled. "Please?"

He laughs.

"I do not dance in front of strangers, April."

"Lucky I'm not one."

He took a few tentative steps back, intending to get away. Instinctively, I got up with the speed of an arrow and threw myself at him.

I circled behind, holding his shell; and I buried my face in it. I would have buried in his neck, but I was not so brave, the shell was safer.

"Please?" I pleaded.

Mikey yelled back. "Huddle"

Raphael had both inert arms at his sides and looked more uncomfortable than ever. I do not blame him if the situation had been reversed, and he was me, I would be a red stone. I guess to be in my favor for me not to blush, but was striving seriously. Because he looked uncomfortable and nervous and I did nothing but breathe into his shell, my arms holding him tightly.

It was uncomfortable, but not enough to complain. We both had not much _connection_ as I or he shared with his brothers. He just crossed five words followed me and that was a bit much for both.

He liked me, and I suppose that I would like. But neither he nor I are very sociable if none of the other side gets _first hand_. And yes, I guess neither of us wants to first turn.

I released him hesitantly. I leaned back and slipped on one side, with _eyes of dog._ He had that look of irritation on his face, but did not move from my place.

"If you do not like that song, change it," I said.

He made his lips to the side. He half smiled and, for the second time, he seemed more mocking than angry.

"A song." He agreed, looking as _I-know-I-to-regret-later._

I raised both fists in the air and smiled, victorious.

"Thank you!"

Almost involuntarily, I jumped on him again, front. I was very impressed that he had not pushed me out of your body, but I guess it was the shock. I circled around the neck this time and I just smiled when I separated five seconds after.

I turned on my heel to watch Mikey and he had that written on his face, almost literally, a phrase that was kind of _"Oh-my-God-I-die"._ Or something like: _"Much-tenderness-board"._

I suppressed my urge to laugh, because I could not even see the face of Raph at this time because of the shame.

"Changes to the next song!" I yelled, even though Mikey and I were literally in the same room. And less than three meters away.

Mikey obeyed like lightning and turned the stereo. The next song was of Coldplay. _"The Scientist"._ And I was pretty sure that Leo put it there, because he had told me that he loved these guys.

I laughed and this time I could not avoid looking at Raph, who had a look of horror on his face.

"That song is not," he said.

I winced, because I liked the rhythm.

"Oh, really? I like."

"Not me," he replied.

"It seems like for a waltz."

Mikey laughed.

"Raph is terrible for the waltz! And this time I mean it seriously."

I smiled. "Great!"

Raph looked confused. "Why?"

"I can teach you waltz!"

"I want to see that!" Mikey screamed with joy.

I was not exactly good in waltz, but see Raph dance a waltz piece would not have any money.

However, Raph groaned. He is shaking his head so fast I got dizzy just see it.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad."

"It's not because of that."

"So?"

"That is not my style."

I laughed.

"Of course."

I took his hand and he groaned again. He looked like a little boy who was being forced to attend a cotillion.

I led him to "the ballroom" and settled in front of him. Mikey stepped aside and looked at us with eyes full of fun and excitement. He returned to the track so that we could dance from the beginning.

"Put your hands here," I pointed out. I held his hand for a few seconds and moved up to my waist. He ignored me, hesitant.

His grip was weak at first, as though to take my waist it was forbidden. His fingers barely touched my body and he looked like a nerve.

I joined a little closer to him and laid my hands on his shoulders. He looked really uncomfortable and irritable, but did not complain. Even when commanded my hands slide down his skin and surround it by the neck. But he shuddered. A slight, but noticeable tremor.

Although I think that I too shuddered when he grabbed me stronger. Soft, but much stronger than before, because now his fingers touched my body itself. And I think also shuddered because he laughed and then was smiling with amusement in his eyes.

Maybe he was just nervous.

I made a simple movement with my feet, looking down and trying not to step on it.

"One, two, one, two," I muttered with a rhythm while dancing. "One, two and three, and one, two..."

He was quick to follow and he does well. I danced with guys who have no experience in dance and they trod me every five seconds. For some reason, I thought that this dance would not be the exception. I am glad that it is.

He spent the next song was also Coldplay and also had almost the same pace, so I think he did not realize, because continued dancing. He had the face of concentration and I could not stop smiling.

My obstinacy and stubbornness had helped. And I knew Mikey looked at us with smiling eyes, it was not necessary turn around to check.

He also didn't betrayed that was another song and the truth is that I know Mikey has an ear sharp enough to realize that is not the same, and he said nothing. So I want to think that he wants to continue dancing. I do not know whether to laugh or because they really want to, but I do not care.

Sometime in the third song (which was also of Coldplay), I said something like:

"We're going to step on me I roll!"

Raphael laughed and stopped dancing for a moment.

"The… What?"

"The step in I roll it up!" I repeated, as a child with extremely childish voice.

I do not remember the name of that step and I really wanted to do it.

"Look," I said. I grabbed a hand still holding my waist and stretched our arms so that he and I were in a position to Mikey backs and arms outstretched. "I will not release you rotate the arm and then I'm going to roll until it reaches you."

He laughed.

"Roll is a strange word," he said.

"So this is how I say!" I apologized. "Would you rather _entangle?"_

He just smiled, so I did not know the answer.

I turned slowly to show how it was over. I was wrapping my arm and on his to be with him. He behind me.

"Got it?"

"I'm not stupid, April."

I laughed. I returned to settle down in the initial position and said:

"Now you pull me."

He smiled.

"That step seems eighties," he scoffed.

I stared at him for a full minute until I winced.

"Just do it!" I remember saying.

He pulled me with unnecessary force, and I _rolled_ to a stop abruptly back into his chest. He started laughing like crazy when I was complaining to me.

"It looks funny" Mikey said. For a moment I had forgotten he was there.

"After me, Raph insurance will leave you try. Not so, Raph? "

He growled.

"Do not give ideas."

I laughed at his response.

I returned to the previous position and pointed: "Again. Ah. And this time: more slowly. And with less force."

He smiled accomplice.

For the second time, he pulled me, but this time with less force. I think it was the exact strength.

I went to stand before him, our bodies together. I took his other hand, so that it seemed that he was locking me in a cage of arms. Or as if he were holding me firmly from behind, with our hands together.

We both laughed. Well, the three laughed. Mikey smiled from ear to ear so mischievous and for a moment thought I would drop a comment that would make the skin of my cheeks burn.

But only he said: "I remain! I'm still" raising a hand above his head.

Almost simultaneously, Leo and Donnie came from who knows where. Both looked at us with puzzled expressions. I think we actually looked at Raph and me, and Mikey for being with us, but more Raph and me.

It took me a second to react why Leo had this funny look on his face and seemed about to burst out laughing at any time. And why Donnie looked at me as if to throw himself into a well and Raphael would be with him.

I think Raph also soon realized, because both parted simultaneously. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw that he was frowning and arms folded, as if to deny what happened flatly.

I was red as his band. It was very safe. The skin on my cheeks burned and I could only drop the fake laugh. And I only do it when I'm extremely nervous.

Mikey turned in his place and laughed at Leo and Donnie.

"Leo, Donnie!" He screamed. "Raph was taught a new technique to fight to April. I wanted to put the background music."

 _Lovely little rascal. I adore you so much._

"I said I wanted to try, but now I think not. It already learned. " He continued.

He jumped behind me and he grabbed Raph from behind. He wrapped both arms and took his hands, pinning. Then he used his knees to make Raph to bend in half of the legs. He released him and made a strange movement with feet made Raph hit the ground with a thud.

Go. I guess he just wanted to hit Raph. But still I appreciate it, because my cheeks no longer burn.

Leo seemed excited. "Where did you learn that?"

Raph had the same expression as always. He did not seem surprised, so guess it was a fighting technique that he himself had taught his brother at another time. He got up from the floor and shrugged.

He spoke with natural voice, as if the truth.

"On the TV."

Then, he surprised Mikey and took on a key in the back. Mikey laughed, so I think he did not strong. Raph grazed his head with his fist in a friendly game and Mikey not stop laughing.

I joined them in a little outrageous laughter.

Both were very amused to notice and see me, and I'm glad.

I turned and saw that Leo was trying to do the technique with some movements in the air. Donnie kept looking Raph like he wanted to eat him alive, so I guess he did not believe to Mikey.

I'll settle for Leo.

When I looked back at my two favorite turtles, I saw that both were beating with fists and doing keys and laughing. I guess that's how they play, and look happy.

And I guess Raph can't beat him seriously after that saved him.

The truth is that I liked dancing with Raph. I wish I could do it more often.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _If you've gotten this far without getting bored, I thank you very much!_

 _Ah. On the perspective of human Raph and Mikey, I think that's what I think. But I think that April could also think. You know, both in humans would be handsome, but each in its own style. And yes, I think the girls would rain were everywhere. I also think Raph would typically bad, mysterious and enigmatic green-eyed boy. And I think he drink, not because it is a bad guy, but I think I've read enough Fanfics where he drinking and drugs, so I think I have already put the idea in my head. I think I should stop reading, but are addictive, haha. Anyway, I have no means to prove that he would. Still, I think we both would Style "I do not care the girls now." Haha, but who knows. Perhaps they would be a heartbreaker. Haha._

 _Leo and Don. I honestly think Leo would be Mr. Right. You know, perfect in classes, perfect athlete, with perfect hair and perfect smile. Oh yeah. And there would be a Mr. Knight and Mr. Head. I think that would be the perfect boyfriend, too; that who falls for a girl and just a girl. So cute._

 _Donnie would be kind of cute nerd, haha. But I think it would be too awkward with the girls as they were fixed on him, however. Still, I'd love to have him as a friend._

 _I'd love to have all of friends._

 _They would be fun as my four best friends._

 _Leo would be to stop me from jumping off a cliff with a parachute out of sheer madness and fun. Donnie help me with homework. Mikey help me become immature. And Raph would be the loyal friend who understands you around, I guess. And I think Raph and Mikey would be an explosion of fun for me, because, without underestimating Leo and Don, I think they are the most fun._

 _Good. REVIEW, PLEASE! Don't make me suffer, please. I adore you and love your reviews :D_

 _OH, YEAH. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR ERRORS!_

* * *

 **TRADUCCIÓN.**

 **Baile.**

 **Nota del Autor:** Hey. Esta idea me rondaba por la cabeza porque, bueno, yo la soñé en realidad. Y me levanté en la mañana con una sonrisa en la cara porque ya sabía qué iba a escribir y porque había sido un sueño adorable.

Sobre las canciones que hay en el fic. Todas las que menciono digo de quién son, y bueno, obviamente no son mías. Tampoco estoy segura de que sean exactamente las canciones que Mikey y April escucharían, pero creo que sí, y además son las que estaban en mi sueño, así que tuve que anotarlas.

Estos tres sujetos me encantan tanto. Obsesión-On. Haha.

Sin más preámbulos: ¡Disfruten y review!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ugh. ¡No soy dueña de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Pero yo lo desearía. :D

* * *

Miré hacia un lado y estiré el brazo. Mi mano hizo un movimiento en U y alcanzó a tocar el botón. Aumenté el volumen de la música y me arrojé hacia atrás en el sillón, con los pies colgando del reposabrazos.

"Tienes buena música, Mikey." Le dije.

Él soltó una risita y siguió moviendo sus pies al compás de la canción. No recuerdo el nombre, pero sé que era de Avicii.

"¿Cómo se llama?" pregunté, por encima del volumen del coro.

"The Days." Respondió él.

Alcé mis brazos y los hice girar en un ritmo desigual, en un movimiento descoordinado. Me gustaba bailar así.

"Ustedes dos," miré hacia un lado y vi a Raph. Sostenía a Spike sobre su hombro, y un pedazo de lechuga se asomaba de entre sus verdes dedos. "¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?"

Le sonreí. La verdad es que Mikey siempre sacaba mi lado inmaduro y eso me agradaba. Yo sé que él no es estúpido y que sabe comportarse cuando debe hacerlo, como en situaciones complicadas, pero la mayoría del tiempo él disfrutaba de ser un adolescente y a mí me encantaba seguirle la corriente. No es como si yo tuviera muchos amigos como él: frescos.

"¡Hey, Raph!" Me senté en el sillón y le di un empujoncito con mi puño. Él gruñó. "¿Por qué no bailas con nosotros?"

Mikey se rió detrás de nosotros.

Yo siempre creí que si Mikey fuera humano y pudiera acompañarme a los bailes y a las reuniones, él siempre sería el alma de la fiesta.

"¿Raph?" Mikey dejó de bailar y posó sus manos al frente, señalando a su hermano con ambas. "¿Bailar?" Su voz sonó chistosa debajo del sonido de la canción.

También creí que si Raph fuera humano probablemente no sería del tipo de fiestas. A menos que tuvieran alcohol en ella. Supongo que él sería la especie de tipo malo con ojos verdes que se hace el incomprendido y les fascina a todas las chicas por su cuerpo y su actitud de cretino. También creo que sería dulce en el fondo, pero sólo en el fondo. Y sí, creo que Raph bebería o fumaría si fuera humano, pero no tengo los argumentos como para probarlo. Mikey sería una especie de atleta que sería invitado a todas las fiestas, con sonrisa de ángel y actitud dulce y divertida.

Supongo que ambos serían perseguidos por las chicas y yo sería la típica afortunada por ser su única mejor amiga.

Me siento afortunada por ser su única mejor amiga, de todos modos.

"Raph baila como si tuviera cucarachas dentro del caparazón," dijo Mikey, riendo.

Por alguna razón, la idea me dio risa. Tal vez fue porque usó la palabra _cucarachas_ en la oración y Donnie ya me había contado de su inusual disgusto hacia ellas. Aunque no puedo culparlo, yo también las detesto. _Raph, estás justificado,_ pensé, pero no lo dije.

No me reí, de hecho. Giré mi cabeza hacia Raph y él tenía esa mirada siniestra en los ojos cuando está a punto de golpear algo. Y espero, según conozco su racha, que no sea yo.

Sin embargo, descubrí que estaba sonriendo y, al cabo de unos segundos, partió a reírse. Era una risa irónica y burlona. Y me sorprendió, de cualquier forma.

La canción se había acabado y continuó la de _Tremor_ , de Martin Garrix. Así que, de alguna manera, sentí un escalofrío que me bajaba por la espalda al momento de que él se rió con esa música de fondo.

No es que tuviera algo malo, pero ambas cosas juntas parecían una _"bomba"_.

"Bailo mejor que tú, cabeza de caparazón," dijo Raphael, sonriendo petulante. Había bajado a Spike, quien movía las patitas con cara de suficiencia. Supongo que amaba mucho a Raph.

No es desconcertante, yo también lo amaría si me alimentara como rey todos los días y me diera sonrisas lindas. No es que no lo ame ya, pero quería reafirmarlo.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Baila mejor que tú, Mikey?" dije, girando para mirar a Mikey de frente. Él apagó la música y después se rascó la nuca en un movimiento nervioso.

"Bueno," murmuró él. "Yo no diría que baila mejor que yo, pero Raph es realmente bueno." Se rió. "Sólo bromeaba, Raphie. No es necesario armar un escándalo."

Sonreí. Yo era tan obstinada que en serio quería ver a Raph bailar. No es porque creyera que fuera malo, en realidad es porque creía que era muy bueno y yo en serio quería verlo. Porque, vaya: ¿Cuántas veces ves a Raphael bailando _Tremor?_

"Hey, Raph. Si eres tan genial, ¿por qué no bailas con nosotros?" Le insté.

Él negó con la cabeza, divertido.

"No gracias, pelirroja. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer."

Me reí en un intento de no parecer grosera.

"Oh, vamos," estiré mi pie hasta darle un golpecito en la rodilla. "Necesito un maestro de baile."

Inmediatamente, Mikey saltó, ofendido.

"¡Hey! ¡Yo soy mejor que Raphie!"

Hice que mi cabeza diera un viaje de noventa grados y lo miré por arriba del sofá. Le guiñé un ojo, en señal de que comprendiera mi plan. Él sólo pudo inclinarse para delante, en confusión.

Giré ambos ojos y Mikey dio una sonrisa similar a la del gato Cheshire, en comprensión.

Me reí.

"Y, ¿qué dices?" le pregunté a Raph.

Él sonrió, mostrando los dientes. Arrugó su máscara de forma que parecía que estaba enarcando ambas cejas.

"Nop. Mejor, yo paso."

Resoplé.

"Ugh," mascullé. "¿Por favor?"

Él rió.

"No bailo en frente de extraños, April."

"Suerte que no soy una."

Él dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás, con la intención de alejarse. Por instinto, me levanté con la rapidez de una flecha y me lancé hacia él.

Lo rodeé por detrás, sujetando su caparazón; y hundí mi rostro en él. Lo habría enterrado en su cuello, pero no me sentía tan valiente, el caparazón era más seguro.

"¿Por favor?" supliqué.

Mikey chilló detrás. "¡Abrazo de grupo!"

Raphael tenía ambos brazos inertes a los costados y parecía más incómodo que nunca. No lo culpo, si la situación hubiera sido al revés, y él estuviera en mi lugar, yo sería una piedra roja. Supongo que estar en mi lugar me favorecía para no sonrojarme, pero en serio estaba esforzándome. Porque él parecía incómodo y nervioso y yo no hacía más que respirar en su caparazón, con los brazos sujetándolo fuertemente.

Era incómodo, pero no tanto como para quejarme. Nosotros dos no teníamos tanta _conexión_ como la que compartía con sus hermanos. Él apenas cruzaba cinco palabras seguidas conmigo y eso era un poco exagerado para ambos.

Él me agradaba, y quiero suponer que yo le agrado. Pero ni él ni yo somos muy sociables si ninguno del otro lado pone primero _su parte_. Y sí, supongo que ninguno de los dos quiere poner primero _su parte._

Lo solté, vacilante. Me incliné hacia atrás y me escabullí por un lado, con _ojos de perro._ Él tenía esa expresión de irritación en la cara, pero no me moví de mi lugar.

"Si no te gusta esa canción, la cambiamos," le dije.

Él hizo sus labios a un lado. Sonrió a medias y, por segunda vez, él parecía más burlón que enojado.

"Una canción." Accedió él, con cara de _sé-que-voy-a-arrepentirme-después._

Alcé ambos puños al aire y sonreí, victoriosa.

"¡Gracias!"

Casi involuntariamente, me lancé contra él otra vez, de frente. Yo estaba muy impresionada de que él no me había empujado fuera de su cuerpo, pero supongo que fue el shock. Lo rodeé por el cuello esta vez y me limité a sonreír cuando me separé cinco segundos después.

Giré sobre mis talones para observar a Mikey y él tenía esa frase escrita en el rostro, casi literalmente, que era una especie de _"Oh-mí-Dios-me-muero."_ O algo como: _"mucha-ternura-junta."_

Reprimí mis ganas de reír, porque yo ni siquiera podía ver la cara de Raph en este momento a causa de la vergüenza.

"¡Cambia a la siguiente canción!" le grité, a pesar de que Mikey y yo estábamos literalmente en la misma habitación. Y a menos de tres metros de distancia.

Mikey obedeció como un rayo y encendió el estéreo. La siguiente canción era de Coldplay. _"The Scientist"._ Y yo estaba prácticamente segura de que Leo la puso ahí, porque él me había dicho que esos chicos le encantaban.

Me reí y esta vez no pude evitar mirar a Raph, que tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro.

"Esa canción no," dijo.

Hice una mueca, porque me gustaba el ritmo.

"Oh, ¿en serio? Me gusta."

"A mí no," contestó.

"Se antoja como para un vals."

Mikey se echó a reír.

"¡Raph es terrible para el vals! Y esta vez lo digo en serio."

Sonreí. "¡Estupendo!"

Raph parecía confundido. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Yo puedo a enseñarte bailar vals!"

"¡Yo quiero ver eso!" Mikey gritó con alegría.

Yo no era exactamente buena en vals, pero ver a Raph bailar una pieza de vals no iba a tener precio alguno.

Sin embargo, Raph gimió. Negaba con la cabeza tan rápido que me dieron mareos de sólo verlo.

"¡Oh, vamos! No soy tan mala."

"No es por eso."

"¿Entonces?"

"Ese estilo no es lo mío."

Me reí.

"Claro que sí."

Le tomé la mano y él volvió a gemir. Parecía un niño pequeño que estaba siendo obligado a asistir a un cotillón.

Lo guié hasta "la sala de baile" y me acomodé frente a él. Mikey se hizo a un lado y nos miró con ojos rebosantes de diversión y emoción. Regresó la canción para que la pudiéramos bailar desde el principio.

"Pon tus manos aquí," le indiqué. Sostuve sus manos por unos segundos y las moví hasta mi cintura. Él me hizo caso, vacilante.

Su agarre fue flojo al principio, como si pensara que tomarme de la cintura era algo prohibido. Sus dedos apenas rozaron mi cuerpo y él tenía cara de nervios.

Me junté un poco más hacia él y posé mis manos en sus hombros. Él se veía realmente incómodo e irritable, pero no se quejó. Incluso cuando mandé a mis manos deslizarse por su piel y rodearlo por el cuello. Pero sí se estremeció. Un temblor leve, pero perceptible.

Aunque creo que yo también me estremecí cuando él me sujetó más fuerte. Suave, pero mucho más fuerte que antes, porque ahora sus dedos sí tocaban mi cuerpo. Y creo que también me estremecí porque él se rió y después estaba sonriendo con una diversión en los ojos.

Tal vez sólo estaba nervioso.

Hice un movimiento simple con los pies, mirando abajo y procurando no pisarlo.

"Uno, dos, uno, dos," murmuré con un ritmo, mientras bailaba. "Uno, dos y tres, y uno, dos…"

Él no tardó en seguirme y hacerlo bien. He bailado con chicos que no tienen experiencia alguna en danza y ellos me pisaban cada cinco segundos. Por alguna razón, pensé que este baile no iba a ser la excepción. Me alegro de que lo sea.

Pasó la siguiente canción y también era de Coldplay y también tenía casi el mismo ritmo, así que creo que él no se dio cuenta, porque siguió bailando. Tenía cara de concentración y yo no paraba de sonreír.

Mi obstinación y terquedad habían servido de algo. Y sabía que Mikey nos miraba con ojos risueños, no era necesario girarme para comprobarlo.

Él tampoco delató que seguía otra canción y la verdad es que sé que Mikey tiene un oído lo suficientemente agudo como para darse cuenta de que no es la misma, y él no dijo nada. Así que quiero pensar que él desea que sigamos bailando. No sé si es para burlarse, o porque realmente lo desea, pero me da lo mismo.

En algún momento de la tercera canción (que también era de Coldplay), yo dije algo como:

"¡Vamos a hacer el paso en el que me enrollo!"

Raphael se echó a reír y paró de bailar durante un momento.

"¿En el que qué?"

"¡En el que me enrollo!" Repetí, como niña con voz sumamente infantil.

Yo no recordaba el nombre de ese paso y yo en realidad quería hacerlo.

"Mira," dije. Le agarré una mano que todavía sostenía mi cintura y estiré nuestros brazos de modo que él y yo estábamos en una posición de espaldas a Mikey y con los brazos extendidos. "Yo voy a girar sin soltarte el brazo y entonces me voy a enrollar hasta que llegue contigo."

Él se rió.

"Enrollar es una palabra rara," dijo.

"¡Pues es así como yo lo digo!" me excusé. "¿Prefieres enredar?"

Él sólo sonrió, así que no supe la respuesta.

Giré lentamente para poder mostrarle cómo era el paso. Me fui _enrollando_ en mi brazo y en el suyo hasta quedar junto a él. Él detrás de mí.

"¿Lo captas?"

"No soy tonto, April."

Me reí. Volví a acomodarme en la posición inicial y dije:

"Ahora tú me jalas."

Él me sonrió.

"Ese paso parece de los ochenta," se mofó.

Me quedé mirándolo un minuto entero hasta que hice una mueca.

"¡Sólo hazlo!" recuerdo haber dicho.

Él tiró de mí con una fuerza innecesaria, y yo rodé hasta parar con brusquedad de espaldas en su pecho. Él comenzó a reírse como loco cuando yo me estaba quejando.

"Se ve divertido" dijo Mikey. Por un momento se me había olvidado que él estaba ahí.

"Después de mí, seguro Raph te dejará intentarlo. ¿No es así, Raph?"

Él gruñó.

"No le des ideas."

Me reí ante su respuesta.

Me regresé a la posición anterior y le indiqué: "Otra vez. Ah. Y esta vez: más despacio. Y con menos fuerza."

Él sonrió, cómplice.

Por segunda vez, tiró de mí, pero esta vez con menos fuerza. Creo que fue con la fuerza exacta.

Fui a parar delante de él, nuestros cuerpos juntos. Tomé su otra mano, de modo que parecía que él estaba encerrándome en una jaula de brazos. O como si estuviera abrazándome firmemente por detrás, con nuestras manos juntas.

Ambos reímos. Bueno, los tres reímos. Mikey sonreía de oreja a oreja de forma pícara y, por un momento, creí que iba a soltar un comentario que haría que la piel de mis mejillas se quemara.

Pero sólo dijo: "¡Sigo yo! ¡Sigo yo!" alzando una mano por encima de su cabeza.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Leo y Donnie aparecieron de quién sabe dónde. Ambos nos miraron, con expresiones perplejas. Pienso que en realidad nos miraban a Raph y a mí, y a Mikey por estar con nosotros, pero más a Raph y a mí.

Tardé un segundo en reaccionar por qué Leo tenía esa mirada divertida en el rostro y parecía que iba a echarse a reír en cualquier momento. Y por qué Donnie me miraba como si quisiera aventarse en un pozo y quisiera llevarse a Raphael con él.

Creo que Raph también tardó en comprender, porque ambos nos separamos al mismo tiempo. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, como si quisiera negar lo que pasó rotundamente.

Yo estaba roja como su banda. Estaba muy segura. La piel de mis mejillas ardía y yo sólo pude soltar esa risa falsa que sólo hago cuando estoy sumamente nerviosa.

Mikey giró en su lugar y se rió al ver a Leo y Donnie.

"¡Leo, Donnie!" chilló. "Raph le estaba enseñado una nueva técnica de lucha a April. Yo quise poner la música de fondo."

 _Pequeño y adorable pillo. Te adoro._

"Yo dije que quería intentarlo, pero ahora creo que no. Ya lo aprendí." Continuó.

Saltó por detrás de mí y tomó a Raph por la espalda. Lo rodeó con ambos brazos y tomó sus manos, inmovilizándolo. A continuación, usó las rodillas para hacer que Raph se doblara por la mitad de las piernas. Lo soltó e hizo un movimiento extraño con los pies que hizo que Raph cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Vaya. Supongo que sólo quería golpear a Raph. Pero aún así se lo agradezco, porque mis mejillas han dejado de arder.

Leo parecía emocionado. "¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"

Raph tenía la misma expresión de siempre. No parecía sorprendido, así que supongo que sí era una técnica de lucha que él sí le había enseñado a su hermanito en otro momento. Se levantó del suelo y se encogió de hombros.

Habló con voz natural, como si fuera la verdad.

"En la televisión."

En seguida, sorprendió a Mikey y lo tomó en una llave por la espalda. Mikey se rió, así que creo que no lo hizo fuerte. Raph le rozó la cabeza con el puño en un juego amistoso y Mikey no paró de reírse.

Me uní a ellos en una risa poco escandalosa.

Ambos estaban muy entretenidos como para darse cuenta y verme, y me alegro.

Me giré y vi que Leo estaba intentando hacer la técnica con unos movimientos en el aire. Donnie seguía mirando a Raph como si quisiera comerlo vivo, así que supongo que no le creyó a Mikey.

Me conformo con Leo.

Cuando volví a mirar a mis dos tortugas favoritas, vi que ambos estaban golpeándose con los puños y haciendo llaves y riendo. Supongo que así es como juegan, y se ven felices.

Y supongo que Raph no puede golpearlo en serio después de que lo salvó.

La verdad es que me gustó bailar con Raph. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo más seguido.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Si tú has llegado hasta aquí sin aburrirte, ¡te lo agradezco muchísimo!_

 _Ah. Sobre la perspectiva de Raph y Mikey en humanos, creo que es lo que yo pienso. Pero creo que April también podría pensarlo. Ya saben, ambos en humanos serían guapos, pero cada uno a su estilo. Y sí, creo que las chicas les lloverían por todos lados. También creo que Raph sería el típico chico malo, misterioso y enigmático de ojos verdes. Y creo que bebería, no porque sea un mal chico, pero creo que ya he leído suficientes Fanfics donde bebe y se droga, así que creo que ya se me metió la idea en la cabeza. Creo que debería dejar de leerlos, pero son adictivos, haha. De todos modos, yo no tengo los medios para probar que él lo haría. Aún así, creo que ambos serían del estilo "no me importan las chicas ahora." Haha, pero quién sabe. Tal vez serían unos rompecorazones. Haha._

 _Sobre Leo y Don. Yo la verdad creo que Leo sería un Don Perfecto. Ya saben, perfecto en las clases, perfecto de atleta, con cabello perfecto y sonrisa perfecta. Ah, sí. Y también sería un Don Caballero y Don Responsable. Creo que sería el novio perfecto, también; ese que se enamora de una chica y de sólo una chica. Qué lindura._

 _Donnie sería una especie de cerebrito guapo, haha. Pero creo que sería demasiado torpe con las chicas como para que ellas se fijaran en él, sin embargo. Aún así, me encantaría tenerlo de amigo._

 _Me encantaría tener a todos de amigos._

 _Serían como mis cuatro mejores amigos divertidos._

 _Leo sería el que me impida saltar a un precipicio con un paracaídas por pura locura y diversión. Donnie me ayudaría con las tareas. Mikey me ayudaría a ser inmadura. Y Raph sería el amigo leal que te comprende en todo, supongo. Y creo que Raph y Mikey serían una explosión de diversión para mí, porque, sin menospreciar a Leo y Don, creo que ellos son los más divertidos._

 _Bueno. ¡REVIEW, PLEASE! No me hagan sufrir, por favor. Yo los adoro y adoro sus comentarios :D_


End file.
